It is common laboratory practice to prepare glass slides for viewing under a light microscope. These slides are generally preparations of tissues or other materials placed on a glass slide or between a glass slide and a cover slip. It is often necessary to label these slides in order to point out areas of note, categorize, mark as viewed, etc. The current method for labeling histological slides during microscopic examination is to rotate the objective a few degrees and manually mark the slide with a sharp ink pen. This method is cumbersome, inefficient, and often inaccurate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for marking slides easily, quickly and accurately.